


Voltron Actor compilation

by NootDoot



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Ledgendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor AU, Interveiw, One-Shots, Q&As, Shorts stories, Theories, Updates, ahaHahah, everyone being weird, tweet, vlogs, what even, why has the world come to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NootDoot/pseuds/NootDoot
Summary: A compiled list of all the Interviews, vlogs, Q&As and videos of the Voltron crew on set!-OR-No plot, Actor AU for Voltron but it's told through small Interviews, vlogs, and Q&As.(Everything was made up)





	1. Note from Author

This is a small Actor AU thing.   
If you don't know what an Actor AU is, basically, everything is the same, but the show/book/fandom's characters are actually actors. They act the show/book/fandom. Their names do not change. Hunk will be Hunk. Pidge is Pidge, Lance is Lance, etc.

This is mostly me making stuff up, about how the 'actors' would react to certain things in the show. Character reveals, certain scenes. Behind the scene stuff.   
Personalities stay same for the most part, Actor Lance is a lot like Paladin Lance. Etc.

 _Some Headcannons beforehand:_  
-Lance vlogs on set because he used to be a YouTuber. This means, some of the chapters will be vlogs  
-Keith is the same, but more socially awkward  
-Shiro's Actor makes Dad Jokes.  
-Coran had to grow out a mustache for the role  
-Allura's hair is a wig  
-The Galra have body paint  
-This is up-to date. It includes stuff from season 3, and if there is a trailer out. There might be "Actors react to trailer" etc, etc.   
-I want to keep this as real/accurate as possible   
-Y'all can submit questions to the Actors/Paladins, I will have Q &A pages for each actor.   
-May have small one-shots too.?.  
-Suggestions or comments?  
-It'd be cool if someone is willing to draw small pics for snapchats/insta feeds. If you don't mind, or are interested, comment!


	2. On-Set Vlog, June 13th

*Lance's camera comes into focus.*  
Lance: Heyday mayday! So...I just got on set, and we're filming episode 4 of Season 3. Called, 'A hole in the Sky' *starts walking, but we can still see Lance* it's the one where we go into an alternate reality.  
*Producer is seen*  
Producer: Lance, are you blogging?  
Lance: Yeah, why? *camera switches to show producer, hands on her hips*  
Producer: release the Vlog after the season is released, okay, we don't want spoilers.  
*camera switches back to show Lance nodding*  
*Lance looks at camera*  
Lance: So I guess I won't be able to post this for a while. Let's go see what Shiro's doing.  
*cuts to show Shiro putting on a wig*  
Shiro: Yoo~Hoo!  
Lance: Shiro's going to be Sven for this episode.  
Shiro: *in normal voice* Yeah, and I die.  
Lance: I feel like the sole purpose of this show is to make your character suffer.  
Shiro: *laughs* Hey at least this time I don't have to worry about the Scar.  
*camera switches back to Lance who is now moving*  
Lance: Sometimes the makeup-artists forget Shiro's scar, and we have to redo a scene. It's hilarious. Unless, it's like 8 pm. We have Alteans in this episode too, but they're the bad guys this time. Which is really funny, because, *lowers his voice* I think Hira hates me.  
(Hira is the commander of the Alteans in that episode)  
Lance: She spilled coffee all over my PJs three times in a row. They were my favorite too!  
Director: Everyone! Get ready for scene five! Lance shut off your camera!  
Lance: *looks at us* Bye guys, off for a shoot.  
*Vlog ends*


	3. Lotor Character Reveal

_The actors-_ Keith,Hunk _, Pidge, Allura, Shiro, Lance, and Coran are there. Sitting in that order._  
_Side- Producer and Director._  
_From the whole_ interview _, this is 21:36 -32:45_

*Screen turns into the video*  
Audience member, with a mic: So how did you all react, when you found out that Lotor was going to happen?

*everyone leans over the table to look at Lance*

*audience laughs*

Keith, with the mic: I think Lance is a bit enthusiastic about this story.

Pidge: He had a rant.

Lance: *stretches* Okay. *picks up mic and rolls neck* Okay. *pauses* First of all, I was like: What the fuck?

*audience laughs, someone whistles*

Lance: I was at a Comic Con, cosplaying, with Pidge.

Audience member: Dressed as what?

Lance: I was Finn from adventure time, and Pidge was Sypha?

Pidge: *picks up mic from Hunk* I was Sypha Belnades from Castlevania.

*a few cheers in the audience*

Lance: Yeah, so, I'm at a panel for Adventure time, and my phone buzzes.

*Keith hides behind his hand*

Lance: I ignore it. But then it buzzes again. And again, and again. *Leans over table to look at Keith* And. Again. So finally, after the panel is over, I go check my phone. Pidge is next to me, and she says that her phone was going crazy too. So I check my messages. And...435 messages from Keith Kogane.

*audience claps and laughs*

Allura: I just want to add. This was in the group chat, so all of us were suffering.

Lance: Just as background knowledge, Keith, Pidge, Allura and I are the only ones who watched Go Lion, AND Voltron as children. So, as I'm scrolling through the 435 messages from Keith, I'm able to put together one thing. Because-if you didn't know, Keith texts with a lot of-

Shiro, leaning into Lance's mic: ashcineojfokdpmdofjs's

*laughter*

Lance, grinning: Thanks, Shiro. So, I put together one thing- someone was playing Lotor in our show.

Director, explaining: We made sure that Lotor didn't appear in the script we mailed to the 'Good' cast. So they have not seen our Lotor. And Won't. Until we get to the middle of the season's filming.

Lance, waits to make sure the director is finished, and pauses. Then he turns sharply to the audience: But it gets better.

*audience ooh's*

Hunk: None of us have ever met the actor for Lotor. Like, ever, we haven't even seen him yet, so we're just about as excited as you are.

Keith: I hate him already.

Pidge: You haven't even met him yet.

Keith: Well, like, the previous Lotor was such a wimp. I'm not throwing shade on whoever the actor may be, but...I am.

Allura, shrugs: I get someone who's obsessed with me, so I'm fine with that.

*Shiro looks at her with disappointment, but laughs as well*

Producer: No. No, we changed this Lotor's character. He's nothing like GoLion Lotor.

Allura, appalled: What?

Coran, looking at the audience: We know nothing about Lotor, this is news to us as well.

Producer: Yeah, Lotor's going to be more oriented to his goal.

Allura, pouts: Well, at least I have Lance.

*audience laughs*

Shiro: Lance, continue with the story.

Lance: Okay, yeah. So Lotor's actor- who's name is also Lotor, he put a tweet out, and it was really low-key, and nice. But edge lord over here- *points at Keith*

Keith: Oh my god! I'm sorry, I sent him a private message that asked if I could flame him, and he said, *pulls out Twitter on his phone* 'it's fine, thanks for telling me beforehand.' *shows his phone to Lance*

Lance, clicks his tongue: Well you got a lot of likes for flaming him.

*screen behind them changes*

Keith: Oh my god.

Shiro: *bursts out laughing*

Keith: I plead the Eighth! Oh my god, do they actually have the tweet?

Lance: Okay, so as the screen is changing. Lotor's actor takes this comment really nicely, I'll just wait for it to show up.

 

 

 

Allura: Oh my god Keith!

Shiro: Wow.

Lance: Yep! That's..that's what happened- wait where did they get this tweet?

Panel director: Pidge gave it to us.

Keith: Pidge!!

Pidge: I thought we could laugh about it.

Keith: Oh my god-  
*video ends*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noot here!  
> I don't know how twitter works, because I'm a Insta/snap person...so that may be inaccurate, it was just an edit.  
> Do you have any questions for the cast? I will be making a Q&A thing, and I need questions lol.  
> Suggestions/things I should add?


	4. Single person interview with: Lotor

Interviewer, Sally Jackson: So everyone was pretty hyped for Season 3 of Voltron Ledgendary Defenders. But what we're more curious about, is our newest character Prince Lotor. So why not, meet him in person?

*Camera pans over to show Lotor walking in the room*

Lotor, waves: Hello Pheasants! 

Lotor: I'm just kidding, you're all great, you're all great. *sits on chair* *holds hand out for handshake* Hello, Sally.

Sally: Wow. Dramatic entrance. Nice shirt by the way.

*camera zooms in on Lotor's Lord of the Rings shirt*

Lotor: Oh my god, I'm sorry to appear like this, not in a suit and all. It's just that I just came straight from the set, and this is all that they had, other than my suit.

Sally: Oh, of course! It's alright.

Lotor: I feel like such a dork, I truly apologize.

Sally: I'm wearing ravenclaw socks if it makes you feel better?

Lotor: *excited* Really?

*Sally, showing him her socks*

Lotor: I love Harry Potter!

Sally: what house are you in?

Lotor: I'm a Hufflein? Is that? I'm a mix of Hufflepuff and Slytherin. 

Sally: That's unexpected. 

Lotor: Yeah, a lot of people expect me to be Slytherin, but I'm just, *waves hand ambiguously* Not.

Sally: Wow, this is going to be the most choppy segue ever, Should we get to the questions?

Lotor: *laughs* Of course, of course. I could go on all day about Harry Potter, don't let me stop you.

Sally: So, how did you end up with Lotor?

Lotor: That was a slight turn of events. I wanted to be a Forensic Specialist,  but I've always had a minor in Theatrical Art. So the role of Lotor came up, and my uncle-Zarkon. Who also  _plays_  Zarkon, suggested the role. So I..went in, I auditioned, and I guess I did well.

Sally: How are you liking the role of Lotor? And how do you feel about your debut being such a complex character?

Lotor: I absolutely love Lotor, he's not an average villain, he's cunning, he's resilient. But he's also got this side to him that just wants to make things better. And my debut being Lotor? I'm terrified.

*Sally laughs*

Lotor: As you said, he's such a complex character, and if I want to be him, it takes some time to get into character. 

Sally: What do you do to get into character? We know Shiro does push-ups, Lance flirts, Keith drinks black coffee, Pidge codes for a while. What do you do?

Lotor: *without hesitation* I wear my "This is what a Feminist looks like" Shirt. And drink tea.

Sally: Do you really?

Lotor: I know, I know it seems out of the blue, but it helps me.

Sally: What about Lotor's Harem-turned-Generals?

Lotor: *snickers* They're actually casting crew. 

Sally: you're kidding!

Lotor:  Acxa is my makeup artist. Natari is a costume designer, Zethrid is stage crew, and Ezor is in charge of script. 

Sally: was it planned that you were going to have Generals?

Lotor: Well, I didn't like the idea of a Harem. I mean, they were the only glara females we've seen so far, and making them a harem didn't sit right with me. So...I took it up with the producer and director. It wasn't much of a change in script. The Harem was going to perform the same things that the Generals do now. Just the name had to be changed. 

Sally: Your chemistry on screen seems to be wonderful, is this because they work so close to you off-screen too?

Lotor: Ezor and I have known each other for a while. So I knew Acxa, Natari, and Zethrid from when I used to hang out with Ezor. It was actually pretty convenient. 

Sally, whistling: Wow.

*Lotor shrugs and smiles*

Sally: How long does it take you get your makeup ready?

Lotor: So, as you see, I already have long hair, and I've already dyed it, so it shaves off a lot of time. I sit in the chair for about 5 hours, getting the body paint, prosthetic, etc on...Costume takes 20 minutes. So about six hours.

Sally: In the chair!!

Lotor: I have slept in my makeup.

Sally: That must've been an experience.

Lotor, nodding and laughing: Oh it was. But it helped a lot for the next day. I got yelled at by Acxa though. And the director. 

Sally: What for?

Lotor: I slept in my ship, right at the helm. Someone's bound to have pictures.

Sally: So, we have a few questions from the fans, would you mind answering them?

Lotor, holds hands up: I can't give any spoilers.

Sally, laughs: No, none of those in here.

Lotor; Fire away.

Sally: First one being, what went through your mind when you posted the tweet?

Lotor: What?

Sally: The one where the actor Keith called you Lactose Intolerant?

Lotor: Oh it was all fun and games, Keith asked me on PM if he could roast me, and I was interested. I appreciate that he asked first. Good man.

Sally: Have you met the cast yet?

Lotor: Not  _yet_ , I will tomorrow though. 

Sally: What is your reaction to what people expect of Lotor?

Lotor: He is nothing like the original. But I'm kind of sad I can't be a walking shitpost. *shrugs* I was hoping I could wear foam-padded shoulders.

Sally: And the mean potion!

Lotor: Definitely the mean potion!

Sally: People are also confused- Lotor doesn't obsess over Allura anymore?

Lotor: Well, to be fair, Lotor doesn't even know who the paladins are, much less that Allura's there.

Sally: So there's a chance?

Lotor, makes a motion to show he's zipping his mouth shut: I can't tell you that much. 

Sally: Aw, come on! Nothing!

Lotor: I'm sorry!

Sally, sighs: Well that's it for today.

Lotor: Thank you so much for having me here.

Sally, standing: Thank you for coming!

Lotor, standing and giving Sally a polite hug: Of course!


	5. Vlog with the Whole crew!

*Camera turns on*

*Lance is visiable, along with Lotor, who has sunglasses on, half of his face painted purple*

Lance: Alright guys, we just met Lotor. And we're going to be shooting a scene soon.

Lotor, waves at the camera: Hello everyone!

Lance, holds up cup of coffee: Lotor just waltzed into the set about an hour ago, with coffee for everyone. Apparently the man lives in a barista.

Lotor: I just love nice coffee. My apartment's loaded with all this stuff for beverages. 

Lance: Speaking about apartments, here's some news. I was looking for a roommate, Lotor was looking for a roommate.

Lotor, awkward fingerguns: So it worked out.

Keith, walking in the frame: It's all going to turn to hell! I'm fucking warning all of you!

Lance, rolling his eyes: Shut up Keith!

*scene cuts*

*camera is still on Lance as he walks*

Lance: Lotor's actually really nice. Everyone likes him so far. Except Keith. I need to get my costume on right now, so I'll be back at Lunch break.

*camera switches again*

*everyone is in their costumes*

Lance, as camera shakes: Okay it's on guys.

*everyone waves*

Hunk: We're having tacos again, and I blame Lance if my stomach interrupts our scenes after lunch. 

*scene switches*

*camera zooms in on Pidge eating a salad, looking dead inside*

Lance, can't be seen, but his laughter is heard: Hey Pidge, why are you eating a salad?

Pidge: I'm a fucking vegan, back off you-

*camera cuts*

Keith: Lance, you're cutting all that, right?

Lance: Yeah...

Lotor: Pidge I didn't know you were so vocal.

Pidge: That was me warming up.

Shiro: Calm down, Pidge.

Allura: Lance why do we always have to go for tacos when you're choosing? I always have to wear this stupid smock so I don't get any spilled on my costume.

*scene changes*

Keith: So Lotor can you actually fight with a sword?

Lotor: I took martial arts as a kid.

Keith: Martial arts is a sissy sport.

Lance: Keith...?

Keith: Wooden swords are the best. 

*Both Lotor and Keith have a straight face, while the other cast is snorting in the background*

Lotor: I'm a brown belt in wooden-sword martial arts.

Keith: I'm the best black belt. Fight me bitch.

Lotor: But you'll never be a good Black Paladin

*oooohhhhhhh's*

Keith, trying not to laugh: I have Voltron.

Lotor: I have Shiro. 

*intense staring*

Lotor: God it's hard to pee in these costumes.

*scene switches*

Lance: Alright, that's my vlog for today!

Shiro: Voltron Season 3 releases on August 4th

Allura: Be sure to check it out.

Hunk: *burps*

Lance: Okay, bye!


	6. Quick Vlog ft. Akira

*camera shakes*

Lance: Okay, Shiro just told me to turn this thing on, because he said I won't regret it.

Shiro: You won't! 

Lance: Okay?

*walking*

Shiro: Hold on we need to go into my room to get the Jesus hair.

Lance: Oh my god.

Shiro: *grabs the wig off a mannequin head*

Lance: OH MY GOD.

Shiro: Come on. 

*more walking*

*they stop by a door, and Lance zooms in on the nameplate that says 'Keith'*

Lance: PRAISE THE GOOD LORD.

*scene cuts, Shiro is holding the wig behind his back, and Keith is looking up from his phone, looking confused.*

Shiro: Hey Keith, do you mind if I put a wig on you?

Keith: I swear if it's a pink afro again, I'm going to fuck you up. 

Shiro: It's not.

Keith: *looks at Lance* Am I safe?

Lance: YES!

Keith: I don't trust you.

Keith's makeup artist:  Just do it Keith, we're running out of time. 

Keith: Fine.

Shiro: close your eyes.

*Keith hesitantly closes his eyes*

*Shiro puts on the wig, and looks at the camera, dead on.*

Shiro: We'd like to present to you Akira Kogane-

*Keith, opens his eyes, and looks in the mirror.*

*Laughter as Shiro and Lance run out of the room*

*scene cuts*

*Keith is walking onto the set with the wig on*

Keith: can I do the next scene with this on?

Producer: No?

Pidge, walks into the set, and gasps: AKIRA KOGANE? OH my GoD I'm SUCH a big fan- are you real? Oh my gosh you're  _real_. I'm hyperventilating. I'm HyPerVentilaINg-

Keith: Pidge, it's me.

Pidge: Wait. Keith?

Keith: Yeah.

Pidge, instantly crestfallen: Well that was buzzkill.


	7. Best Bloopers from Season 1, Part 1

Pidge: Alright, so Keith, Hunk and I were hanging out at set last night. And I found reams of footage. So We've compiled out best bloopers for you all!

Hunk: After the shooting of Episode 6 is when the bloopers are funny.

Keith: Everyone was really new around each other. So...we were pretty uptight.

Pidge: Most of it is Lance.

 

**Take One, Episode 6**

"Lance gets out of the sleeping pod"

Keith: Winning what? The intergalactic time-measuring competition?

*Lance's pod opens*

Lance, comes out and trips: Fuck!

 

**Take Four, Episode 6**

"Lance gets out of Sleeping pod"

Hunk: Oh yeah we're winning!

Keith: Winning what? The intergalactic time-measuring competition?

*Lance's pod opens*

*Lance walks wearily, and comes up behind Hunk*

Lance, sleepily: You guys having a cock party- oh wait, shit.

*laughter*

Pidge, mockingly: Lance, you can't join. Only dicks longer than 3 inches allowed.

Lance: Pidge, you're like, five. Shut up.

 

**Take one, Episode 6**

"Pidge's reveal"

Hunk: It's time to man up

*Pidge looks worried*

Shiro: Alright team let's get moving, time to go save the universe.

*as everyone is walking away*

Pidge: Wait. I have something to say first. I need to come clean. And, I'm afraid this may change the way you all think about me. Just because there are no secrets between us anymore, I can't, "man up." I'm a girl. I mean I can man up because-

Lance: WHAT?! Pidge's a girl?!

Keith: *sighs* That wasn't your cue. And that wasn't your line either.

Shiro: Wait...Lance are you being serious?

*lance is contemplating his life right now*

Lance, to Pidge: Wait, you've been a girl this whole time?

Pidge: UHM. Yeah. Pidge in the show has always been a girl.

Lance, pausing: and you are too? Like. You Pidge of Earth. Not in the show.

Pidge: what do you mean?

Lance: *weird gestures* So you...you're a female??

Pidge: Of the human species? Yeah.

Lance, looking flabbergasted: wha-how? YOU'VE SEEN ME NAKED!

Pidge: Okay...so?

Lance: *looks at the camera* Why wasn't I told about this?

Producer: It was in the script.

Lance: I onlY read my lines, and the one before it!

Hunk: Could we actually have Lance in Voltron not know about Pidge?

Pidge: That would be funny.

Director: I don't see why not?

 

**Take one, Episode 6**

"Haggar's project"

Haggar: after many years, the Komar project is a success. Now we can get so much more quintessence at our fingertips-*in normal voice* That doesn't sound right, what are my lines again?

Voice: Lord, after many years the Kumar experiment is finally ready. Soon we could have more quintessence at our fingertips than ever imagined. Me must test it before moving the fleet.

Haggar: Okay. Tell me when to go.

Producer: and, rolling.

Haggar: Lord, after many years the Kumar experiment is finally ready. Soon we could have more quintessence at our fingertips than ever imagined. Me must test it before moving the fleet!

Commander, looking up: We don't have time for any of your magic. We must move our ships now.

Haggar: Voltron is the most powerful weapon ever created. His puny ships will never be up to the task. We must be well prepared for our next encounter.

Zarkon: *slamming his hands on the throne* I know better than anyone the power of Voltron. Haggar has my trust. We will perform her test.

Director: Cut

Zarkon, still continuing: Because she's not a mindless dickhead like you! *dabs*

*everyone starts crying in laughter*

 

**Take four, Episode 9**

"Lance's when I go scene"

Lance: when I go, I want all the stuff in my brain stored in a giant ship.

Keith: The amount of information in your brain could be stored in a paper airplane.

Lance: Oh yeah? Well the amount of information you have Keith-

*long pause as everyone thinks Lance forgot his line*

Keith: Yeah? *trying to sound inconsiderate but is actually urging Lance on*

Lance: Uh... It's less than what I have!

Hunk: Oh! Good one Lance.

Director: Cut!

Hunk: Nice save buddy.

Keith: You realize you made your character dumber by improvising that insult?

Lance: I just couldn't remember! We'll do it again.

Director: No, no, I like it. Let's keep it.

Lance: Sweet.

 

**Take four, Episode 9**

"Shiro and Sendak"

Director: Okay, last one. Best one

*Shiro nods*

Director: Rolling!

Shiro: I know you're in there Sendak. *eyes widen as he forgets his line* So come out for some cookies?

Sendak's actor laughs in the cryopod: Are they oatmeal?

Shiro: with chocolate.

Sendak: Hell yes, *climbs out of pod*

*Shiro and Sendak collapse on each other laughing.*

 

**Take five, Episode 9**

"Shiro and Sendak"

Director: Got it Takashi?

*shiro gives camera a thumbs-up*

Shiro: I know you're in there Sendak. I know you have all the answers. Give them to me.

*Sendak's eyes open*

Sendak: *fingerguns through glass* So tell me what cha want, what you really really want.

Shiro: I don't know that song-wait, *fingerguns* I'll tell you what I want, what I really want.

sendak: So tell me what you want what you really really want.

Both: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha!

Lance, jumps into scene: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends.

Shiro: Gotta get with my friends.

Director: Guys!

Sendak: Make it last forever, friendship never ends!

*Shiro and Lance are line dancing by this point, and Sendak is doing the disco in the pod*

Director: Guys!

Shiro: Okay, Okay for real this time

Sendak: *nods*

*lance walks out of camera*

Shiro and Sendak: *double over laughing*

 

**Take two, Episode 9**

"Cryopod switching off*

*The cryo pods start switching off*

*Lance gasps*

Pidge and Hunk, off screen: When there's something strange, in the neighborhood. Who ya gonna call?

Lance: *looks at the camera like the office*

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have more questions for the cast?   
> More suggestions of what you might want to see?


	8. Actors react to Ships pt.1

Host: Today, with me, I have Lotor, Lance, and Keith from the show, Voltron Ledgendary Defender. So we're going to put up a ship name on the board, then you all have whiteboards with you. You'll write what you think about the ship, and when I come back to you, I'll ask for you to explain. 

Keith: Wait, are people shipping our characters...or us as actors?

Host: We're just doing characters right now. 

Lance: Oh thank god. 

*laughter*

Host: Starting with the most popular ship. Klance, or Laith. Lance and Keith. 

*Lotor winces*

*Lance grins smugly*

*Keith turns bright red*

Host: Oh my, this seems interesting.

Lotor: Oh dear lord. It was a mess. Apparently, I was late on the train. 

Host: okay, let's start with you Lotor, your whiteboard says, 'possibly.' Why is that?

Lotor: Well, I could definitely see Keith and Lance as a couple. If they got over their differences and strengthened their bond, they would do wonderfully. But personally, I can't see them as a physical relationship, but they would definitely work well in the platonic brother standpoint. 

Lance: *screech of betrayal* No! I ship it! They'd be so cute together. 

Host: Well, Lance, could we get an explanation from you? You wrote 'yes' in all caps.

Lance: Well, you see. Lance and Keith really go together because they support each other. Especially with what's going on in the fandom right now. Ugh...they'd just be really cute, okay? You have to trust me. I'm just right about stuff like this. 

Host: I feel like that's an answer I'd get from a lot of the Klance shippers.

*Lance nods and smiles*

Host: Keith, you're whiteboard is blank. Why?

Keith, sighs: Well, my character Keith is a lot like me. And Lance is a lot like Lance. So I sort of have to think about if I'd like Lance in a romantic standpoint...*drags hand through hair* but like...

Lance, rolls his eyes: Keith has a boyfriend, so he'd feel guilty to have those kinds of thoughts about me.

Host: Oh, that's new. Who's your boyfriend?

Keith:..

Lotor: He's shy about it. We could just move on.

Host: Okay, the next one is...Shallura. Shiro and Allura.

Lance: Okay, I'm speaking as myself, but you'd have to be stupid to not ship this. 

Lotor: I agree with Lance.

Keith: Basically.

Lance: Like, there is no discussion. The Space Parents should just get married.

Host: Punk, or Pidge and Hunk.

Keith: I mean, they are best friends. But that's all I can see them as. 

Lotor: Yeah, best friends.

Lance: They'd be that couple who do everything together. 

Lotor: Except sex.

Lance: Yeah.

Host: Shance. Shiro and Lance

Lance: Oh HELL yeah.

Lotor: I'm confused, how?

Lance: First of all, amazing sex. Great kinks. Also, angst.

Keith: I don't...Lance you've just described the top reasons for why people make fan fiction. 

Lance: Exactly! Like, holy hell. They'd start off as a supporting couple. But then BAM. Sex. 

Lotor: Lots of Daddy Kink too.

Lance: Spanking. *looks at camera* give me a fan fiction, Voltron fandom.

*Lotor and Lance look at each other with approving looks*

Lotor: You know, does Shiro like...actually have a Daddy kink?

Lance: That's something I'm thirsty for.

Keith: Lance, when are you not thirsty?

Host: This made the age rating skyrocket...

Lance: I'm sorry, but you had me, of course, it will. 

Keith: What's the next one?

Host: Sheith. Shiro and Keith.

Lance: The Broganes.

Lotor: I feel like a lot of what I said for Shance applies here too.

Lance: No no no, only Shance can have true angst. 

Lotor: But does Shiro really have a Daddy kink?

Keith: OH MY GOD. This is so embarrassing. You guys are giving me second-hand embarrassment.

Lance: No, but this is necessary. I need to know.

Host: Okay, last one.

Keith: Oh no

Host: Coran and Alfor.

Lotor: oof.

Lance: *pulls out whiteboard and starts writing*

Keith: Oof for me too.

Lance: *shows everyone board*

"Hell yeah"

*laughter*

*goes to outro*

*only Lotor and Keith are seen*

Keith: We'll be sure to get the rest of the crew in on this madness. 

Lotor: Tell us what ships exist in this fandom. and which ones we should react to! *fingerguns the camera*

*Lance falls into the screen*

Lotor: Woah, are you okay?

Lance: *from the floor, holding up a phone* SHIRO HAS A DADDY KINK.

*screen goes black and you hear screaming*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from author: I personally am a multishipper, so I like all of the Voltron Ships. I understand if you might not like some, but please take it lightly, because it was all meant for comedy. Also, what other ships should the cast react to. And what members specifically?


	9. Lotor's face reveal, how it went down

Director: So you've got the role for Lotor!

Lotor: Awesome!!

Director: Also, we need to do a face reveal for the fans.

Lotor: Oh yeah, sure.

Director: So we're going to photoshop a cow onto your face.

Lotor: Oh, yeah, sure-wait what.

Director: as an April Fools Prank.

Lotor: That's devastatingly cruel. (He is a VLD fan too)

Director: we know

Lotor: ...let's do it.

 


	10. Pranks

Who's the prankster?

Allura: Hands down, Pidge. She's the prankster. Followed by Lance. Sometimes they team up.

Keith: That's when I remember to keep an aluminum bat under my bed. 

Shiro: They also had a prank war once. 

*moment of silence*

Shiro: We lost many brave souls that day. 

Hunk: I don't think they understand the gravity of the whole situation. *turns to the camera with vigor, and slams his fist on the table* No one got sleep!

Keith: They put salt in my coffee, and mayonnaise in my toothpaste.

Shiro: They replaced all the contact names in my phone to "Big Daddy" Then changed my ringtone to either the Dream Daddy opening or Deepthroat.

*Keith snorts*

Shiro: It was horrible! don't laugh at me! I was at an audition, and my phone starts buzzing. All I can hear is "Hump me, Fuck me-"

Lotor: Suprisingly, I haven't been the target of a prank yet.

Coran: Well, that either means they like you, or you have something horrible in store. For example, the worst thing I remember is when Lance replaced the hand sanitizer with glue. Gorilla Glue. 

Allura: We had to take a day off, just to get our hands unstuck. 

Keith: You know, where are Lance and Pidge right now? They probably have more pranks to tell.

*camera switches scenes*

Lance: Oh yeah I do! I cut strips of play-doh, wrapped them in tinfoil, and put them in a pack of gum. Priceless.

Pidge: Yeah, that's what started the prank war. Then I put plaster of Paris in Lance's hairdryer. So when he came out of the shower-*grins*

Lance: I had to cut my hair.

Pidge: In all fairness, he was trying to grow out his hair, and I was not ready to deal with Lance talking about Hair products. 

Lance: She also put a dick as my wallpaper, like, yesterday. *phone's screen is censored*

Pidge: Guess who's dick it is.

Lance: *looks at phone* wait, what the fuck? I know the person who owns this appendage?

Pidge: Oh yeah. *laughs* ohhhh yeeaaaahh.


	11. Getting ready with Shiro! (Vlog)

Lance: Hey guys! I realized that this was really necessary- so this is Day one of a series of Vlogs that I'll be doing. So I'll be with a cast member in each vlog. And...you'll get to see how they get ready for the show! 

*scene cuts, and shows a white door*

Lance, not in the picture: Day one, Takashi Shirogane. *pushes the door open*

Shiro's in a chair, looking tired, and sipping coffee out of a mug. He's currently in a shirt and jeans. Off camera, he has no scar, black hair with an undercut, but else he looks the same. His room is empty-looking, except for a few photos of the cast, and a board of fan mail and fan art. 

Lance: How's it going?

Shiro: I'm...*sigh* slowly getting up. It's a challenge. I mean, I can't complain, Allura, Lotor, and Keith have to be here at like, 6 in the morning. I just kinda...

Lance: Show up?

Shiro: *laugh* yeah, with breakfast in hand, and a smoothie.

Lance: So what's your usual routine?

Shiro: Well...the making of the black paladin is actually not that bad, I'm mostly in hair and makeup, *pauses* like how everyone is. I'm supposed to go to hair in fifteen minutes, so you're right on time.

Lance: So, I'm just going to be here, you know, stalking you. But in the meantime, you can kinda just talk to the camera. Just...talk about Shiro.

*scene cuts to Shiro in the chair*

Shiro: So this is where they glue my hair back with gel, put on the wig, and style it, because, in all honestly, The Black Paladin's hairstyle is ridiculous. 

Hairstylist: But you manage to pull it off.

Shiro: *laugh* just barely.

*scene cuts, and Shiro's walking down the hall, turning to the camera whenever he's talking. His hair is done*

Shiro: So this is the hall, and all these doors are the cast rooms. getting to Makeup is a small trek, I usually see Keith there. The makeup that I have to go through is basically contouring, the scars. So I basically sit on the chair, shirtless, getting my scars done. *gives camera thumbs-up*

*cut*

Shiro, in makeup chair, shirtless: So it's Lance's time on set, so I'll just be recording myself for a while. So first, I have to shave...then Acxa will come over and help me out.

*vid speeds forward, shows Shiro shaving, then stops*

Acxa: Okay. Wait. Why is there a camera?

Shiro: Uh, Lance is doing this thing for his vlogs.

Acxa: Oh. Well, I guess I'll tell everyone what's going on?

Shiro: Nice, I might be able to pick up some makeup lingo too.

Acxa: So we start off with foundation...everywhere. Then I draw on the scars with a lighter foundation. 

*timeskip*

Shiro: and after two hours, I'm Shiro! I just have to get my prosthesis taken to materials, and they kinda make it look a bit more futuristic.

*at Materials*

Shiro: This is Max, he helps me out.

Max: So we kinda have to make Shiro's prosthetic have a bit more of an organic look, that means, having to put a black nylon 'skin' over the hand, then we fit the arm with panels. we keep them in place with thin joints, like the ones you have in your doors. So then, Shiro can still have a full-range of motion! 

Shiro: it's really neat, but it's tedious. I break a sweat just watching Max work. 

Max: *smiles proudly*

*speeds though*

Shiro, getting up: So now, I go to set...and wait in the wings, rehearsing. *walking*

*cuts to outro*

Lance: That was Shiro getting ready! I'm making one for each paladin...maybe even Lotor? Depends on how many people want it. Because...Id need a lot of motivation to get up at 4 in the morning with Lotor. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Paladin of Green's coming soon!


	12. Lotor' reveal, reality

Director: So you've got the role for Lotor!

Lotor: Awesome!!

Director: Also, we need to do a face reveal for the fans.

Lotor: Oh yeah, sure.

Director: So we're going to photoshop a cow onto your face.

Lotor: Oh, yeah, sure-wait what.

Director: as an April Fools Prank.

Lotor: That's devastatingly cruel. (He is a VLD fan too)

Director: we know

Lotor: ...let's do it.


	13. Selfies and Lance

Lance took too many selfies on set. The Director got to pissed of always having to edit the selfie taking sessions out of the show, so they just decided it would be a part of his personality.

 

 

Director: and, cut!

Lance: Okay, but first, let me take a selfie-

Director: GOD DAMN IT


	14. What would you do or say about your character?

(Oldest to youngest)

Coran: (sounds very different, older, wiser, and more mature without the accent) oh, I love my character, and how he is everyone's uncle. I feel like the two of us would bond really well on that subject. Especially because I have nieces and nephews myself. We'd also talk about our recipes. For example, no one likes Coran's green goo. No one likes my pizzas.

Lance (from another side of the studio): PINEAPPLES ON PIZZA ARE SIN.

Coran: As I've told many people, Pineapples are a misunderstood fruit, and go very well on pizza.

 

Shiro:  Well, first, I'd tell him to be a better parent. You just don't leave your kids like that. It's bad parenting. Then, I'd ask him how I lost his arm, because The Black Paladin's arm really fascinates me. I lost my arm during an accident in the military, and I feel like Voltron Shiro probably lost his arm in a fight too. Then I'd probably take him to a nice ride around town so he can enjoy Earth again. Please help him, he needs more love.

 

Allura: I'd ask Allura more about her past. Because Altea seems so rich, and cultured. I'd also take her to meet my family, I think she'd love meeting them. Also, I'd love to have just some girl-to-girl talks. She probably needs it. *eye twitches* just as much as I do.

 

Lotor: First of all, I'd be so intimidated if I met him. I'd probably need an hour simply to talk to him. Then I'd ask him if he wears foam pads in his suit and if he drinks mean potion. Then I'd end up in the ER. *grin* but it would have been worth it. 

 

Keith: Funny story, Voltron Keith is supposed to be straight...*tight, awkward smile* I'm trying to get the directors to change that. Because...we can all clearly see I can't pull off the straight vibe. Then I'd ask Keith where he got his fashion sense, because that jacket looks like  _shit_. True, it's probably normal fashion in the future. Also, someone needs to tell that boy that if he wants Lance to tap his ass he needs to pull his hair back. *crosses his arms* I rest my case.

 

Hunk: First of all, we'd talk about food. Just. Food. I want to see if Voltron Hunk's palette reflects my own? I'd also like to know how he became friends with Voltron Lance. Because Lance and I have a very interesting story, we go  _wayyy_  back.  A day before the auditions to be exact. Hunk also seems to be like an older brother? He strikes me as someone who is either the oldest or the only child. I feel like all of us would like to know more about our own characters, because they've honestly become part of us. *nods* yeah. 

 

Lance: *with glasses on* (actor Lance has glasses, get on the head cannon) I'd really just want to know more about Lance. Especially because episode 2 showed Lance to have a huge family, but that's all we know...*glares pointedly at the script writers* Also, we'd go surfing. In Puerto Rico though. Because I'm Puerto Rican...and he's Cuban. Also, we'd speak Spanish around everyone and pull the twin prank all the time. 

 

Pidge: I'd give her coffee. Because she needs it. I need it. I need sleep, I shouldn't be here. I just had a mid-term yesterday and I am drained. Also, I'd make Matt give her quality brother time, and I'll sleep. Maybe we'll sleep together, I don't know. *takes a sip of her large mug of coffee* We'll also eat peanut butter out of the jar like heathens. 

 

 

Next, a Q&A with actor Lance. So...questions?


	15. Did Lance get married?

Vlog title: Matt Holt Debut/I get Married!

Lance: Okay, so Matt Holt is now on our show!

Matt: *aggressive waving* Hi I'm Pidge's weeb brother.

Lance: Okay, so *wheezes* MATT MADE A FRICKING, AOT REFERENCE ON SET

Matt: Shiro and Keith literally pelted the lyrics to Guren no Yumiya and I can't...Hunk probably recorded it. Pidge's trying to find the kazoo version to play in the background of the clip. I'm going to post it on my insta, so check that out soon.

Lance: I love you. Marry me.

Matt: *looking at Lance* Propose to me on set, and maybe I will

 

*cut*

(Matt meeting the team scene)

Matt: *gasps when he sees Allura*

Lance: *shoves past Allura, and drops to a knee* MARRY ME!

 

*cut*

Lance: And that's how I unofficially got married?? *shows plastic ring pop ring*

Matt: Apparently Pidge knew the verses and stuff...Shiro was my best man

Lance: Keith cried.

Matt: Uh, and we are currently in Lance's makeup room, on "our honeymoon"

Lance: Can someone please write me a fanfiction?

Matt: I'll write you a fanfiction.

Lance: What, really?

Matt: Yeah, sure.

Lance: **** me!

Matt: already? *laughing*

Lance: *staring in the camera* Guys, I need to get laid. Sorry this was a short vlog, bye-

 

 

 

 

Author: Look at me straight in the eye, and tell me that Actor!Lance and Actor!Matt are not the best buds. And don't do stupid things like that^^

(btw they're not actually married, I just want to re-state that)

 


	16. Lance Q&As

 

  
Lance: This is a live Q&A on a twitch chat, and I'll just open the chat for fifteen minutes so questions can roll in. Okay! It's up now! So, the way it's going to work is, I'm going to read a question, answer it as not-Voltron Lance. Then, I'm going to answer it as Voltron Lance. Or, what I belive Lance would say. So please read, this is not going to be Cannon. This is going to be...Lance, by Lance.

*fifteen minutes later*

*small question pops up at the bottom of the screen*

Lance, reading: "Family?" Question asked by starloverrrr. *looking in camera* Well, starlover, with four r's. I am, the oldest in my family. It's canon that Lance in the show is the youngest, and I feel like he has a lot of nephews and nieces. He also totally calls himself the coolest Uncle.

Next question!

"You're such a great actor, and your YouTube channel is so funny!!!!! But...what's your sexuality?" by don'tjudgethequeer. Well, don'tjudgethequeer. I'm glad you like my jokes! Personally, I'm Asexual. And the Blue Paladin is probably Bisexual or Pansexual. The fact that I'm Ace seems to surprise many people, because they're like, "you've been in so many relationships-you're an emotional mess all the time!"   
Here's a small fact: Being Ace doesn't mean I can't like someone romantically, it just means the only time I've used a condom is for the challenge...*cute laugh*

Next!

"What does your username, 'President Memeboy' mean? Where did it come from?" By awualove.  
Well, my user is sort of like...a self-proclaimed thing? Also, I made my channel when I was 15, so it was a fetus move. Please don't judge me.

Next!

"Sing in the shower? Dancing in the mirror?" By...I can't?? I can't pronounce this username? *it pops up on the screen* well...*sweats* username...I actually do the opposite! I dance in the shower and sing in the mirror. Every time I'm in the bathroom- like, I'm in a different place. Yesterday, a concert in Milan. Today, *lowers voice* I was bottoming for Shiro-I mean what?

Next!

"What would the name of your Debut Album be?" By klancetrash. Well, klancetrash, I am too Klance trash, but that's not your question. My Debut Album would be something either really stupid, or downright disturbed. Examples: 'Dildos up my nose', or 'This is how skin peels' or just the usual, 'Mom it's not a phase.' Also, the cover picture is probably going to have me eating cereal.

Moving on!

"If you had to chose between Allura and Shiro, who would you date?" By queenofpranking. So, like, this is a pretty intense question, because I, personally, would date both. But Allura's taken, and I don't think Shiro's interested. *awkward laughter* Logically, Voltron Lance would probably go for Allura, because he sees Shiro as more of a 'hero' figure. But I ship Shance, so...yeah he'd probably date Shrio. 

*whispers* Someone write me a fan fiction.

Well, I'm going to take a break for a few minutes! And I'll be back to answer any more questions you guys have!

(You can ask any questions to actor Lance!)


	17. Q & A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @queenofpranking for the questions!  
> Hope you got answers :)

Lance: I did a thing! Questions for everyone! You know, the usual Twitch live stream, and everyone will answer questions and stuff!

*Lance is sprawled across everyone's laps. Shiro, Lotor, Coran, Allura, Keith, Hunk, and Matt are present.*

Matt: Pidge couldn't come because she has finals, so I'll be here.

Lance, reading: Okay, so you know how the whole fandom calls Shiro Space Dad?

Actors: *Laugh*

Lance, continuing: So does Shiro actually want to be a dad?

Shiro: Well, I usually am not so open about my real family and stuff, but I have two kids.

Hunk: They are so cute.

Shiro: One boy, he's 4, and a little girl who's 2.

Lance: So the next question came in. This one is from Twitter. Does anyone have pets, or want any? I'll go first, I want a shark.

Keith: That is such a stupid idea.

Lance: Oh really Keith, how about you tell us about your pet?

Keith: Okay, I have a doggo. He's an old man, I got him a while ago. A present from my boyfriend. His name is doofus. He's a chiwawa.

Shiro: My kids wanted a goldfish, but it died the first week.

Hunk: Shiro, that's because you let your son feed the goldfish, Goldfish.

Shiro: It seemed plausible.

Allura: It's cannabilistic! What are you trying to teach your children?

Shiro: He was three

Lotor: Shiro, have you ever read a book on parenting?

Shiro: I should probably do that...

Coran: I have plenty I can lend to you.

\---

Hunk: I have a German Shephard named Roxy. She sneezes a lot.

Matt: Pidge said that her only pet was 'rover.' I don't get it.

Allura: I'm allergic to a lot of furry animals, so I don't have any pets. *shrugs* I like cats though.

Lotor: I have 4 cats. They all just run around the apartment.

Matt: Oh my gosh, Lotor makes cat memes using his cats and it's the best. He even re-created the knife cat meme.

Lance: Lotor and I are like, the yin and yang of a crazy cat man.

Lotor: Lance was turned. He thought he was a dog person.

Lance: I started to knit and bake cookies.

Lotor: I live in total isolation and am still single.

Lance: Not in total isolation. We're still roommates.

Lotor: *turns back to camera with a serious face* Total. Isolation.

~~~

Keith, who now is reading off of Lance's phone: Who's the most dramatic off camera? *looks up blankly* Lance. That was a stupid question.

Keith, reading the next question: Who's the biggest dork? *looks up to everyone for opinions*

Hunk: Not to be rude, but it's probably Matt or Keith.

*several nods of agreement*

Keith: *offended*

Lotor: Keith, you cry after every scene.

Matt: I made a kazoo cover for the Voltron theme. I think that's enough proof. Like?

~~~

Shiro, who now has the phone: Who would win in a fight, Pidge or Keith? *wince* Okay, so it really depends on what kind of fight.

Keith: I'd win any fight.

Matt: *rolls eyes* Keith, think fast, what's the quadratic equation.

Keith, automatically: The square of c is the square of a and b

Matt: What the fuck Keith. That's not even close.

~~~

Lotor: How does everyone feel about the lions switch and about how everyone treats Lance on screen?

*silence*

Lance: I could write a fucking essay about this in MLA format complete with citations and a thesis statement.

Keith: OOHH boi. Let's not go there.

Shiro: Honestly, I really hope they use that to the character's advantage. Like there could be some good character development there.

Matt: If this wasn't a PG show I bet you there would be so many suicide jokes from Lance.

Allura: But can we talk about Keith? Who tried to kill himself?

Lotor: Yeah, but I saved his life.

Keith: You didn't save my life. You ruined my death, that's what you did.

\---

Coran: Has anyone wanted to hit the directors before?

Allura: I already have. There was going to be a scene where Allura was- *loud grunt* It's a long story.

\---

Matt, who now has a sandwich in his hand: If you had to pick one person from the cast to be stuck on a deserted island with you, who would it be?

Allura: Lotor all the way.

Shiro: Coran

Coran: Matthew

Keith: Lotor

Lance: Either Matt or Lotor. Matt because we're married, Lotor because we're already roommates so.

Matt: Lotor

Hunk: Shay

Lotor: Probably Shiro.

\---

Lance, who has his phone again: Who's the least like their character?

Everyone: Lotor.

Lotor: *chokes on drink*

Lance: Lotor is just so sweet, I can't even.

Hunk: He's also such a push over, he'd push himself over for you.

Shiro: That is so true.

Lotor: I don't know how to feel about this.

Keith: Exposed.

Lotor: I do feel quite exposed, actually.

\---

Hunk: Who shows up 15 minutes late with a Starbucks in hand?

Allura: Okay, Lotor is always late. But I want to say Coran is usually late, and also always has coffee with him.

Coran: It's not Starbucks though.

Lance: Allura drinks Starbucks.

Matt: So take that however you want.

\---

Coran: Are rax, shay, Nyma, and Rolo's all part of the crew?

Hunk: Shay's actually CGI...but she's voiced by my actual girlfriend.

Lance: Nyma's my ex. *awkward smile* that's why there's so much chemistry on screen.

Shiro: They're not crew, they're actually like, actors that got small tidbits of the script.

\---

Lotor: Who's Keith's boyfriend?

Keith: *stares blankly at camera* Yeah, I was expecting this one.

Lance: We're really not supposed to say.

Hunk: isn't it kind of an Easter egg?

Allura: We can tell you this. Whoever Keith ends up with, in the show Voltron, is who he's dating in real life.

Shiro: *thumbs up* So keep watching Voltron!

Lance: Season 5 comes out March 2nd!

Lotor: Lotor gets to meet Team Voltron!

Matt: Shit's gonna get freaky.

Coran: Bye!

*screen fades out an your hear Matt screaming*

Matt: Stay in school, don't do drugs!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! Questions for the crew?  
> Suggestions on what I should change/do?


End file.
